El nacer de una nueva esperanza
by Mimi-Hiwatari-Izumi
Summary: Aqui toy nuevamente espero que les guste esta nueva historia ( yaoi por supuesto) .... es un tanto complicada pero lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes...cap 1.-El despertar de Soul Gost


Hola soy yo nuevamente ,aquí con otra historia de gundam ,espero que les guste Este fic va dedicado a mi mami Carmin ( por darme muchos animos por todo),a Sindy-chan y a Momiji y a todas las personas que han estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas ....esto va para ustedes ...  
  
Capitulo 1 :'' El Despertar de Soul Gost''  
  
Se cuenta la leyenda de que hacia mucho tiempo atrás una gran entidad enemiga llamada Soul Gost amenazaba a toda la tierra con el temor y el odio alrededor ..era una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y largos,ojos del mismo color , su mirada fria intimidaba hasta el mas valiente de los guerreros ...dicha mujer disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a las personas junto a sus siete espectros de la oscuridad ...hasta que un dia los tres guardianes de la tierra junto a los 5 guerreros mas poderosos de sus respectivos reinos...llegaron al palacio de Soul Gost ubicado en la parte mas oscura de la tierra y en una cruel batalla fueron destruidos los siete espectros y Soul Gost ..gracias a eso el mundo fue salvado pero a cambio la vida de los guerreros les fue arrebatada ..los tres guardianes en mutuo acuerdo decidieron juntar sus poderes y otorgar el don de la vida a dichos guerreros que consiguieron vencer a Soul Gost ...para que en estenuevo mundo ( sin la amenaza de Soul Gost ) pudieran vivir sus vidas tranquilamente ..al momento de formular dicho conjuro...un aura negra los rodeo y después de eso una silueta salia de esa energia negativa ....  
  
-Con que decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad de vivir tranquilamente no??? ..que pena que tenga que aguarles la fiesta- sonrie maliciosamente-  
  
No puede ser Soul Gost como como es posbible que estes viva??- una mujer de largos cabellos plateados como la luna y ojos azul , con unvestido blanco que cubria todo su cuerpo en su mano llevaba un baculo que en la parte de arriba tenia el símbolo de la luna su piel era tan blanca como la nieve-  
  
Que penita ...que sus planes sean en vano ..ahora los matare y gobernare este mundo ...Jajajajajajaj..- Reia malévolamente mienras los spectros nuevamente aparecian –  
  
Todo el esfuerzo de nuestros valiosos guerreros ha sido en vano ...y ahora que han renacidonuevamente que podemos hacer ¿??..- una mujer mas joven tenia los ojos de color violeta llenos de lagrimas ..sumirada era dulce ..su cabello de color marron y corto, su vestido era esta la rodilla y de color celeste en sus manos tenia un baculo en forma de alas de un angel –  
  
A ti siempre te he odiado Zafiro ...tu me quitaste el amor de Adrian ... por eso moriras primero – saca un baculo negro y una energia maligna sale alrededor de su centro y se dirigia rumbo a Zafiro ..pero otro poder logro evitar el ataque de Soul Gost  
  
No te atrevas a tocarle ni un solo dedo – se diviso la figura de unhombre joven de ojos azules y de cabello corto negro , su traje era de color marron y llevaba un baculo en forma del sol  
  
Siempre ha sido asi no Adrian ....- la mirada de Soul Gost demostraba el odio que sentia en su ser que poco a poco el castillo estaba siendo destruido..- pues moriras con ella....- alrededor de ella se podia divisar una energia maligna muy poderosa-  
  
Te estas olvidando de mi ...Soul Gost..... Adrian...Zafiro ...juntemos nuestros poderes y sellemos sus perversos planes ..-mientras alzaba su cetro-  
  
Tanto Zafiro como Adrian juntaron sus baculos y una luz ilumino todo el  
lugar que hizo que los espectros desaparecieran ....Soul Gost lanzo su gran  
poder ..pero el conjuro que los tres habian hecho estaba terminado antes  
de lanzarlo ...poco a poco Soul Gost se volvia piedra y la energria que la  
rodeaba iba desapareciendo ..pero en vez de poner una cara de  
preocupación Soul Gost se mostraba triunfante...  
  
-Que tontos fueron ...guardianes ...- entonces se noto como ellos tambien se  
convertian en piedra - ...si me voy ...lo hare con ustedes ...-  
  
Una gran luz recorrio todo el mundo y el mal fue eliminado d la tierra  
...parecia que asi fuera ..hasta que llego un dia en que todo volvio a  
comenzar ........  
  
Habian pasado muchos años desde aquel incidente y todo se mantenia en una  
paz absoluta ...todos vivian felices ...cuando llego el dia del aniversario  
del planeta ..todas las personas de los diferentes reinos festejaban a su  
manera dicho acontecimiento especial ...todos excepto dos personas que  
caminaban rumbo a la zona prohibida de la tierra ..una con mucho odio y  
rencor en su corazon y la otra con solo el gusto de acompañarle ...  
  
Señorita Relena ..esta segura que quiere ir a ese castillo se dice que ahí habita el alma de la persona mas maligna de todo el mundo ....- una joven de cabellos rubios largos y ojos de color celeste pero de mirada fria miraba alegremente a la otra persona  
  
-Claro ..Dorothy que se en donde me estoy metiendo ..pero como sabras bien mi odio hacia esa persona .....puede mas que mis temores ..ademas sabes que soy capaz hasta de pactar con el mismo demonio con tal de tener a Heero para mi solita...- la joven de largos cabellos marrones y mirada despiadada sonreia perversamente –  
  
Las dos jóvenes llegaron hacia el palacio que en su entorno estaba rodeado de energia oscura ..cuando llegaron a la puerta se toparom con una inscripción que habia en dicha puerta..  
  
Aquel ser que posee una alma oscura llena de odio y rencor hacia todo lo existnte en este mundo ..es bienvenida a mi palacio ...aquel ser que posea un corazon puro y desea algo de paz ..morira sin piedad ...  
  
A Relena no le intereso mucho lo que decia y abrio la puerta sin dudar ni un solo instante ...la puerta se abrio ligeramente y al momento de entrar las dos en dicho palacio ..son llevadas en una abrir y cerrar los ojos al salon principal en donde habian cuatro estatuas..  
  
-Con que la leyenda es cierta ..aqui yacen los cuerpos suspendidos de los tres guardianes que desearon salvar a la tierra y tambien del ser mas perverso y poderoso ..Soul Gost ...tu me cumpliras mi deseo ..-mientras miraba con admiración aquella estatua-  
  
-Señorita Relena ....es hora de que comenzemos con el ritual del replandor oscuro..-mientras se alejaba un poco de Relena y de las estatuas alzando su brazo –  
  
-Tienes razon Dorothy ..cuando mas antes acabe con esa molestia sera mejor para mi –mientras tambien se alejaba de las estatuas y alzaba un baculo que tenia entre sus manos....dando inicio con el ritual del resplandor oscuro...  
  
Oh mi señor de las tinieblas ,tu que lo ves todo y sabes todo..que inundas el mundo con tu odio y rencor ..que eliminas cada rastro de luz que pretende ilumar el camino .., tu que llevas a la gente a la deseperanza y al sufrimiento..escucha mi llamado y devolvedle la vida y fuerza de la que una vez fue tu hija ...la dama de la oscuridad Soul Gost ..  
  
Al terminar de decir estas ultimas palabras se pudo ver que el cielo se torno de color rojo mientras la tierra empezo a remecerse tremendamente ..en cada parte del planeta la genta se refugiaba en sus casas depavoridas..la estatua en donde estaba Soul Gost habia desaparecido ..dando paso en su lugar a un aura oscura y tenebrosa que rodeaba todo el lugar ..donde una silueta de una hermosa y temible mujer se formaba demostrando asi que los años no habian pasado en su rostro ..la mujer vio las tres estatuas ..- que tontos al fin y acabo no han podido determe ...- mientras se acercaba a la estatua de Adrian y la acariciaba-debiste de haberme hecho caso y asi nada tu hubiera pasado..- desviando la mirada de aquella estatua y depositandola en las dos jóvenes que estan a su alrededor .- ..puedo sentir el poder de la oscuridad en sus corazones ..bienvenidas a mi palacio ...fueron ustedes las que me liberaron no??..ni piensen que les voy a dar las gracias por haberme liberado ..  
  
Relena se acerco poco a poco a Soul Gost ..- no cree mi señora de la oscuridad que meresco algo por haberla liberado? ..  
  
-Que niña ...bueno esta bien ..que es lo que deseas por haberme liberado?  
  
-Mi señora quiero que elimine a una persona que interfiere en mi camino ..y que me quita al hombre que amo...  
  
-No soy una tonta para cumplirte caprichitos niña... sabes que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puedo eliminarte no?-Relena asintio- no me vengas con tus venganzas personales necesito ahora que he renacido nuevamente acabar con toda persona que pueda obstaculizar mi camino ..incluidos a los cinco guerreros  
  
-Mi Señora Soul Gost...- hablo nerviosamente Relena porque aquells mujer le miraba tan inquisidoramente que a cualquier movimiento dejaria de existir- conosco a una persona que posee un gran poder pero que utiliza la hechizeria Blanca ha sido una de las personas que ha mantenido el equilibrio en el planeta ..es muy joven y su palacio se encuentra a las afueras de las cuidades ..-noto como la mujer le miraba con sorpresa y entusiasmo- que le parece si yo le digo en donde se encuentra ... y usted me da su palabra de acabar con aquella molestia que obstaculiza mi camino..  
  
-Trato hecho niña..noto en tu interior un gran odio hacia esa persona y eso me impresiona...-mientras se alejaba de ella y se sentaba en su gran trono -...es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita al hechicero de magia blanca ..- relamiendose los labios –  
  
En el palacio Celestial todos los reyes de los diferentes reinos se reunieron a una sesion de emergencia con aquella persona que utilizaba su poder para proteger el planeta..todos reunidos en una mesa esperando a que aquel hechicero hiciera su aparicion ..en lugar de el aparecio una mujer de caellos cortos y negros con una mirada muy seria..  
  
-Bienvenidos sean al palacio celestial Reyes de toda parte del planeta ..en seguida mi joven señor estara con ustedes..-  
  
-Comandante Noin se puede saber a que diablos se nos ha citado aquí?tenemos muchas labores y no podemos perder el tiempo esperando aque un niño nos diga que hacer..-hablo un rey exaltado-  
  
-Calmate quieres... mu pronto sabremos el motivo de nuestro llamado ...sabes que con esa actitud el enemigo puede tomarte por sorpresa ..-hablo otro Rey que lucia un poco mas calmado  
  
De pronto hizo su aparicion el hechicero ..era un joven muy hermoso ..tenia el cabello dorado y corto mientras sus ojos reflejaban el azul del cielo su mirada era tranquila al igual que solitaria ..su traje era todo de blanco que cubria todo su cuerpo..en sus manos llevaba un baculo ..  
  
Disculpen mi tardanza ..grandes lideres de nuestros reinos ....su espera no ha sido en vano ..ya que me temo que una fuerza oscura ..acaba de despertar ..-mirando la cara de asombro de todos los presentes incluida Noin- ya que la hechizera de la magia oscura llamada Relena acaba de liberar un gran poder maligno ..un poder que estaba dormido hace mucho tiempo..  
  
-No puede ser...quieres decir que la leyenda acerca de una entidad maligna que oscurecio el mundo hace muchos años es cierto?..no puedeser que aquella mujer aun este viva ..- hablo otro Rey  
  
-Me temo que eso sea lo mas probable...asi que sera mejor preparar a cada guerrero de sus respectivos reinos y prepararse para el ataque de aquel ser ...- mientras veia como los reyes conversaban entre si..la comandante acompaño a los Reyes a la salido en donde habian muchos guardias reales que los esperaban para escoltarlos de regreso a sus reinos ...luego regreso al salon en donde estaba el joven hechicero muy pensativo  
  
-Quatre-sama..esta muy palido ...que es lo que pasara ahora ¿?- se acerco a el mientras le tocaba la frente-  
  
-Noin-san ..tengo un mal presentimiento algo muy grave pasara en este lugar ...mas vale que tengas preparados a tus hombres por precaucion ..- mientras se retiraba del salon y subia a su habitación  
  
Noin habia ido a la sala en donde estaban los guardianes del Castillo Celestial reunidos entre ellos habia un joven alto de cabellos marrones y cortos ..uno de sus mechones cubria uno de sus ojos de color verde su mirada era hasta cierto punto fria ..se podia notar la tristeza que llevaba en el corazon-  
  
''Atencion mis fieles amigos ..el momento de una cruel batalla ha dado inicio ...debemos de estar preparados para cualquier ataque enemigo nuestro deber es proteger al hechicero Quatre ..ya que su vida corre peligro a partir de ahora ...pelearemos hasta la muerte para proteger a los que amamos ..''  
  
Dicho esto los jóvenes soldados lanzaron vivas y se alistaban para proteger con todas sus fuerzas este Catillo mientras tanto un joven se separaba de todos los soldados..y entraba sigilosamente hacia el castillo...al ver que no habia nadie cuidando ..subio rapidamente hacia la habitación de Quatre y toco la puerta...  
  
-Adelante ..-dijo el joven hechicero mientras tenia su mirada fija en la ventana..  
  
-Espero no interrumpir ...- el joven mas alto entro a la habitación  
  
-Trowa....eres tu ...-a pesar de que queria mostrar una sonrisa de decirle lo feliz que era de que siempre estaba a su lado ..no podia ..ya que su deber es de proteger a los que ama – que es lo que sucede?  
  
-Es verdad que un ser maligno ha resucitado? Y que vuelve a amenazar nuestro planeta?..- se acercaba poco a poco a el mientras que el pequeño rubio trataba ocultar su mirada  
  
-Si me temo que si ...y es tan poderoso ..que me temo que no pueda detenerlos ..no sin la ayuda de aquellos cinco guerreros de la leyenda ...-  
  
-Me siento muy mal ..por no poder ayudarte ..pero dare mi vida para protegerte ..hasta el final ..- mientas abrazaba lentamente por la espalda a Quatre ..pero este no le respondia-sabes lo que siento por ti no ¿?...  
  
-No lo digas por favor...- mientras se separaba de Trowa- ...tengo una mision para ti ....- se acerco a uno de sus armarios y saco una collar que llevaba una llave en ella se acerca a el y se lo pone – debes de entregarle esto a la dama de los hielos es muy importante ..ya que ella nos puede ayudar para hallar a los cinco guerreros de la leyenda... -Eso no señor..yo me quedare con los demas para protegerte ....es mi deber como soldado ..y como una persona que te ama .. –mientras veia que el semblante de Quatre mostraba una tranquilidad y ternura hacia su persona ..- debes de hacerlo Trowa.... Es tu deber ...-mientras alzo su baculo y una esfera transparente rodeo a Trowa y lo deslizo fuera del castillo..  
  
-Pero que haces Quatre...por favor no me alejes de tu lado ..te amo...-mientras sujetaba con fuerzas el collar que le habia dado – la esfera desaparecio  
  
-Yo tambien te amo...Trowa ..pero se que esto es lo mejor para los dos ..me sentiria muy mal al verte sufrir por mi culpa ..mientras estes lejos de mi estaras mejor- lagrimas acumulaban sus ojos –recuerda que siempre te amare ....-mientras se secaba las lagrimas y su semblante cambiaba de expresión – estan cerca de aquí ..sera mejor prepararme –mientras se alejaba de la ventana..  
  
En otro lugar del planeta ..estaban dos jóvenes caminando alrededor de un campo de flores muy hermosas ..un joven llevaba el cabello largo y trenzado y el otro de cabellos cortos y mirada fria que seguia caminando procurando estar al lado del otro joven su rostro lucia preocupado  
  
-Hee-chan que es lo que ocurre ¿?-miraba el joven trenzado-  
  
-No es nada Duo..solo que tengo un mal presentimiento...espero que las cosas vayan bien  
  
-De seguro estan bien ..ya que si algo andaria mal Q-chan nos lo hubiera hecho saber no??-mientras seguia caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña- gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa ..te lo agradesco mucho Hee- chan ..- se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios ..nosvemos mañana a la misma hora ¿?  
  
-Si ...a la misma hora ..ya que aun tengo licencia ..hasta que me soliciten a pelear..- respondio secamente-  
  
-Espero queno te llamen ..que tengas dulces sueños Hee-chan ..- cerro la puerta de su casa mientras Heero caminaba pensativo ..  
  
Falta muy poco ..muy poco para llegar a ese palacio y exterminar a aquel ser que tiene un puro corazon..solo un poco mas ...-mientras sonreia perversamente y atrás de ellas se pudo ver siete sombras ......-solo un poco mas .....  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno no soy muy buena con las notas ..pero espero que les este gustando este fic cualquier cosa escribanme a mi mail mimiishida16hotmail.com con gusto estoy aquí para resolver sus interrogativas ...matta ne¡¡¡¡  
  
Mimi Tachikawa 


End file.
